


Провальное дело мальчика-детектива

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, the boy detective fails
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В минуты блаженства кажется, что никто тебя побеспокоить не сможет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провальное дело мальчика-детектива

**Author's Note:**

> Название драббла и книги, которую читает Тим, а так же цитата являются отсылкой к книге «Провальное дело мальчика-детектива» Джо Мино. Действие книги происходит в Готэме.  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

Светло-голубая обложка книги навевала мысли достаточно меланхоличные, к тому же не без примеси сладостного предвкушения. Тим нервно облизнул губы, заранее представляя, как посвятит чтению несколько свободных часов. Никакой школы, никакого Робина, никаких, чёрт возьми, проблем с девушками (Стефани как раз только-только узнала о его отношениях с Зо).

С удовлетворением отметив, что «Санбакс» в полдень относительно пуст, Тим заказал себе самый большой стакан американо, устроился в кресле у окна, свернув из подушек что-то вроде гнезда, и собрался погрузиться в чтение. Это лучше, чем что-либо ещё спасало от невроза и зацикленности на том, что творилось с его жизнью.

Мальчику-детективу удалось пробраться через целых три абзаца, прежде чем кто-то загородил ему солнце, раньше свободно изливавшее свет через широкое окно, и громко прокашлялся.

Тим поднял голову, с трудом отрываясь от строчек «В окостеневшем мирке Готэма, штат Нью-Джерси…» и несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, не сразу узнав тёмную фигуру, склонившуюся над ним.

— Неужели это наша маленькая птичка? — Джейсон Тодд, даже не спрашивая, рад ли Тим такой компании, сел в кресло напротив.  
— Потише, Джейсон. — Тиму всё-таки удалось взять себя в руки. «Главное, дыши глубоко», — постарался убедить себя он. Несколько рёбер с правой стороны тоскливо заныли от одного вида Красного Колпака (даже без маски), и Тим едва сдержался, чтобы не начать мысленный диалог с ними. — Присаживайся, будь как дома. — Он взял со стола свой стаканчик и сделал из него большой шумный глоток (куда громче, чем сам того желал).  
— Вау, — коротко ответил ему Джейсон и выдержал длинную паузу. Такую длинную, что Тим, не выдержав испытующего взгляда своего предшественника, заёрзал в своём подушечном гнезде и попытался уткнуться в книгу.  
— И это всё? — спросил Тодд, снова не дав Тиму дочитать предложение про «окостеневший мирок Готэма». — Не попытаешься уйти или выгнать меня, или дать мне по лицу?

Тим задумчиво потёр рукой ноющие рёбра, явно пытавшиеся донести до него мысль о том, что разбитый нос Джейсон Тодд, пожалуй, заслужил.

Разумом он, однако, понимал вполне логичную вещь: если бы он врезал сейчас Джейсону, то снова оказался бы втянут в драку, и в этот раз рёбра бы точно не выдержали. Вот совсем. А Тиму не улыбалось провести ещё какое-то время под строгим присмотром Альфреда, пока все остальные были заняты патрулированием готэмских улиц. Бездействие было хуже любой мýки.

— Нет. — Он улыбнулся, наверное, как-то нервно. — А за что?  
— Вот так просто ты всё прощаешь? Издеваешься?  
— Нет, пытаюсь завязать с тобой диалог. — Тим неудовлетворённо вздохнул. Джейсон был сильным, смелым, умным и совершенно долбанутым. Намёков при всём при этом он не понимал. — Потому что надеюсь, что во время диалога ты осознаешь, что я не держу обиды за постоянные попытки избить меня, когда Брюс делает что-то не так. Хотя, если честно, я тут всё-таки ни при чём.

Он тут же замолк, задумавшись, не отпинает ли его Джейсон прямо здесь и сейчас.

«Хоть психом его не назвал и на том спасибо», — обратился Тим сам к себе, с прищуром наблюдая, как Джейсон обдумывает услышанное. На всякий случай нынешний Робин начал продумывать пути отступления и насколько легко будет сделать вид, что он совсем хлюпик, но при этом отмахаться от Джейсона столом или…

— Возможно, это резонно. — Красный Колпак пожал плечами. Кожаная куртка как-то мерзко скрипнула, и Тим поморщился. — И что, тебе это совсем не кажется унизительным?  
— Нет, потому что это унизительно для тебя, — выпалил Тим раньше, чем его предусмотрительный разум успел вычеркнуть эти слова из тех, что можно было бы сказать Джейсону Тодду. — Ты дерёшься с тем, кто тебе не равен физически, избиваешь его и чувствуешь себя победителем… — он тут же замолк, прикусив язык, и снова начал рассчитывать траекторию полёта столика.  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе, что ты слабак. Вообще-то, — отозвался Джейсон, — это ты повторяешь за кем-то. За Брюсом, наверное. Отрасти яйца.  
— Зато я умный, — парировал Тим, пожав плечами, ещё разок прихлебнул кофе и всё же уткнулся в книгу. Но дальше «окостеневшего мирка Готэма» прочесть снова не получилось.  
— Ты выбрал эту книгу из-за названия? — Джейсон уже поднимался с места, и на губах его играла улыбка. Удивительно.

Тим сощурился, пытаясь увидеть искорки безумия в его глазах, этих предвестников скорой беды, но не смог.

— Почитал отзывы на Goodreads, — уточнил он. — И название понравилось.  
— Предсказуемо, — Красный Колпак хмыкнул и добавил, уже разворачиваясь: — Увидимся, когда твои рёбра заживут, «мальчик-детектив».

Тим почувствовал, как правый уголок его губ дёргается в уродливой полуулыбке, и снова потёр ноющие рёбра. Следующая встреча с Джейсоном наверняка не обойдётся без кидания друг в друга бэтарангов и дымовых шашек. Дай бог, Тодд в него хотя бы не будет стрелять.

Но это будет потом.

Тим закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, изгоняя все мысли о Джейсоне, потом открыл глаза и принялся дочитывать:

«В окостеневшем мирке Готэма, штат Нью-Джерси, — белые домики…»


End file.
